The Good The Bad and Those Inbetween
by AxelXNamine
Summary: MAJOR SPOILERS AU when Ginny is abandoned by harry as the war starts the line between good and bad begins to grow fuzzy. Who is her enemy and who is her friend? Ginny/Draco terrible summary. M for language and adult stuff later on.
1. PROLOGUE: THE KISS WAS A MISTAKE?

**Spoilers for books 6 and 7 of Harry Potter Series ****So don't complain you've been warned.**

**AN: I know I should be updating Taken but having some issues so meanwhile here's another story. Review please and let me know what you think. Sorry for any OOCness, if you don't like crack pairings don't read. For now I will write from multiple Points of View (POV). **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ginny, Malfoy, Dumbledore, Hogwarts, Golden Trio, ect. The characters all belong to J.K. Rowling unless otherwise specified. ****I DO OWN THIS STORY AND ANY ORIGINAL TWISTS**

**Summary: AU if Malfoy hadn't been involved in Dumbledore's murder. If he had been morally unable to let the others in and Snape had done it to fulfill his promises to Dumbledore and Narcissa. Draco isn't a Deatheater. Harry and the rest of Golden Trio (I.e. Hermione and Ron) have disappeared to look for the Horcruxes. Harry has told Ginny they can't be together and leaves her hysterical at the Burrow before the Golden Trio flee from the death eater's during the wedding. Ginny feels numb and heart broken. What will happen now? T for now will change.**

The Good the bad and those inbetween

Prologue: The kiss a mistake?

**GINNY'S POV**

I sat on my bed, my mind spinning rapidly. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and me had returned home several weeks ago. Everybody was frantic trying to prepare for Bill and Fluer's wedding. I had barely seen Harry since he had kissed me back at school. Was I his girlfriend now? Would we be together? What was going to happen now? Would we go back to Hogwarts? _KNOCK_ As my door opened I jumped off my bed

"HARR-, oh it's just you." I muttered sitting back down on my bed. Ron stared at my funny.

"Oi what's that supposed to mean 'it's just you' I'm your brother. Not some insignificant stranger." He huffed. I giggled.

"Sorry Ron. I was hoping you were Harry I need to talk to him. You haven't seen him have you?" Ron looked uncomfortable.

"Ginny," Uh oh if he was using my full nickname and not the usual 'Gin' then this couldn't be good. "We need to talk about something." He sat down on my bed.

"What, are you in trouble again?" I asked suddenly feeling annoyed. What was with the cryptic attitude?

"Ginny we are leaving."

"WHAT"

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

**HARRY'S POV**

I stalked back and forth across the garden. I was in trouble and I knew it. Then again it was my entire fault. Seeing Ginny with other guys had caused a roiling ball of jealousy. _Apparently even the great Harry Potter the Chosen Once was susceptible to jealousy. _I knew that I didn't love her. I pissed me off when she stopped following me like a puppy. I knew I had Fucked up. The bruise above my eye from Ron's first punch was enough to remind me why I needed to talk to Ginny and soon. Seeing my hand floating towards the bruise Hermione snorted.

"Look Harry I love you like a brother, hence the reason I stopped Ron from pummeling you, but you made a pretty stupid, not to mention impulsive, decision. If Ginny decides to attack you I won't pull her off. Got it…" She trailed off as the back door slammed open and Ron stepped out into the garden. My stomach clenched as the object of my mistake stepped out coming up next to Ron several feet in front of me.

"Ginny."

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

**Ron's POV**

I felt Ginny tense by my side. I felt like I was being torn in half. On one side was my best friend, the person who I had joined in countless struggles. And on the other was my little sister. I didn't know where to turn. I knew Harry had made a mistake but it wasn't completely his fault right? I mean we had all been under immense stress and fear with the discovery of the Horcruxes and the death of Dumbledore. But then again it was still taking advantage of my little sister. I groaned my head felt like it was going to explode.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

**Hermione's POV**

I could almost see Ron's head spinning. He looked like he was going to be sick. I felt about as confused as he looked. Though Harry was obviously in the wrong, I guess the best thing to do is just sit back and see how he handles things if he messed things up any worse I can always hex him later.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

**Ginny's POV**

"H..Harry," I murmured I couldn't seem to look at anything else but his black dress shoes that he was wearing for Fleur and Bill's wedding.

"Ginny I have to apologize for everything I've put you through. I want you to know how sorry I am. How truly sorry I am for everything that's happened. But we, Ron, Hermione, and I are leaving soon. And there can't be an US, do you understand? I want you to…" My knees felt like Jell-O. What was he saying? I felt my body go numb.

"I understand Harry, really I do. I'm sorry if I caused you any trouble." With that I turned and rushed toward the house.

"Ginny wait." I heard his voice call after me.

"Save it mate. I think she needs sometime." For once in my life I was grateful to Ron for sticking his nose into my business because the truth was that I really did need to be alone.

Threw open the porch door and rushed into the house.

"Ginny dear are you ok?" My mother's worried voice penetrated through my numbness.

"Yeah mom I just got something in my eye."

"Oh, well just make sure you come back in time for the ceremony."

I reached my room, shut my door, and flung myself onto my bed letting sorrow and depression wash over me.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

**BANG CRASH CLATTER**

I woke up and sprung into a crouch on my bed. Damn I must have dozed off. What was that noise? I looked out of my window and felt ice creep through my body. Below me was a scene of mass mayhem and chaos. The front gate stood open, several black clad figures stood in the gateway menacingly. People were rushing about trying to get to safety. I saw Hermione grab Ron and a red haired boy who was suspiciously unfamiliar and apparate out of the yard. I rushed out of my room down the stairs. I threw open the front door and ran outside and right into the face of none other than Bellatrix Lestrange.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

**Thanks for reading! So what do you think? Should I continue? Please review. Malfoy will show up in next chap. Thanks again for reading ^_^ Namine Chi**


	2. Chapter 1 Close Calls and New Laws

**AN: Finally some peace and quiet. All 11 other family members have gone out to dinner. So I got the rental house to myself for a while so I'm writing :D Well no reviews on chapter 1 then again it's been less than 24 hours. Anyway enough about my life and onto the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters unless specified otherwise. I do own this story and all the original twists. **

"**Spell"**

"talking"

'Thinking' (only if section is in readers POV)

**The Good the Bad and those Inbetween**

**Chapter 1: Close Calls and New Laws**

Story so far:

I rushed out of my room down the stairs. I threw open the front door and ran outside and right into the face of none other than Bellatrix Lestrange.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

**Ginny's POV**

I froze dead in my tracks as the woman's crazed eyes glinted sadistically. Her mouth curved upward into a spine chilling sneer. Not good.

"Well, well what have we got here? It seems that I have stumbled upon a poor lost little weasel." She laughed the sound causing me to flinch. This woman was completely out of her mind. She twirled her wand dangerously close to my face. "Oh, looky here," Bellatrix crooned, her lips forming into a teasing pout. "You wouldn't be afraid of little old me would you weasel." She raised her wand smirking once more and hissed. "Because you have every reason to be terrified. **CRUCI…" **A black clad hand snaked forward grabbing Bellatrix by the wrist stopping her mid curse.

"That's enough Bella," a voice sneered from next to Bellatrix. His face was vaguely familiar. "Although I would love to watch you tear this blood traitor filth to pieces," He paused to look me up and down. I felt my blood go completely cold as I recognized him, Rodolphus Lestrange. "We've been summoned back to headquarters."

Bellatrix snarled before raising her wand and with a flick of her wrist, a loud crack and a puff of black smoke they were gone. I stood for several seconds. I know I was very lucky, if that Lestrange bastard had showed up a couple seconds later I would have literally been in a world of pain. But then again feeling even the slightest bit seemed like a betrayal to the cause.

"GINNY!" My mother's cries pulled me out of my reverie. She came sprinting up the path and reached forward pulling me into a bone crushing hug. "Oh, Ginny thank the powers that you are safe. I saw that terrible Lestrange woman raising her wand and my heart stopped." My father came rushing up the path to stand next to my mother. His father was dark with rage.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

**Arthur Weasley's POV**

"Did that horrid bitch hurt you? If she did then she will…"

"ARTHUR." Molly snapped.

"Sorry dear." I amended for my use of "language" almost automatically before turning back to Ginny. She just shook her head.

"Good." I said taking his wand out.

"What in GOD's name do you think your doing?" My Molly cried.

"What does it look like I'm going to go make them pay."

"Make them pay!? Don't make me laugh. You may be an excellent wizard but you wouldn't make it past the Malfoy's front gate before you would be surrounded and killed. I will not let the Death Eaters take anymore of my family away from me." I grunted lowering my wand. I knew she was right. Ginny was looking shell shocked. I suddenly felt a hand placed reassuringly on my shoulder. I turned to see Remus standing next to me, Tonks was standing a little way off talking to several other order members. She kept throwing worried glances at Lupin.

"Molly's right Arthur, I doubt that any of us would get very far. At least Harry, Ron, and Hermione got away safely." I nodded before turning back to Molly.

"Well that does it. Ginny is going back to Hogwarts," I paused raising a hand silencing Molly's protests before they could leave her lips. "Even though Dumbledore is gone, it is still safer then her staying with us. We are too involved in the Order. He-who-must-not-be-named and his followers will attack family members first. At least at Hogwarts there are still people like Professor McGonagall that will try there hardest to keep the students safe."

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

**Ginny's POV**

"But…But…"

"It's okay mom. I want to go." I said looking at my mom. Both of my parents turned to me in surprise. My dad seemed surprised that I had found my tongue and my mom surprised that I wanted to go back. I forced a smile.

"It will be okay. There are a lot of people that I want to see anyway. Besides dad's right McGonagall and the other professors won't let anything happen to us." With that I turned and walked back into the house. Now that all the excitement had subsided I felt the ache of my broken heart once again.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

**September**

**Ginny's POV**

I sat numbly watching the landscape fly by the trains window, it' s beauty lost on my aching heart. Though my last meeting with Harry had been several weeks ago the pain was still as strong as ever. I had put, in my opinion, impressive façade of normality. Mostly for my mom, who worried about me returning to Hogwarts. Though in the end the decision whether or not to return to school hadn't really existed. Just last week the Ministry had published a law that all children of appropriate age had to attend one of the magic schools. I heard the door to my compartment slide open.

"What's this I thought I smelled something foul but it's only the little Weaslette." An all too familiar voice drawled from the compartments threshold. I looked up to see that standing there with his usual 'holier than thou' attitude was none other then Draco Malfoy.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

_**This is an AU (alternate universe) so some things are different and characters maybe some what ooc (out of character) but seeing as I'm not J.K. Rowling I don't think I would be able to write every single character in character so you not like my writing that's ok please just find something you like instead of writing rude comments and wasting both your time and mine.**_**Well now that that's over with thanks so much for reading. Review? Please (I will read well rounded and constructive criticism. I will delete obnoxious and rude comments though) Once again thanx for reading. ^_^ Namine Chi**


	3. Chapter 2 The Unwanted to the Unexpected

**Disclaimers: I do not own characters (unless specified) or places (unless specified or original) Basically anything you recognize belong to J. K. Rowling. I do own story and all original ideas.**

**AN: This is an AU it contains spoilers. Well it's been a couple of days. I was planning to update last night but it got to late so I went to sleep because I had to get up early. Well enough of my boring life here's more:**

**The Good, the Bad, and those In-between**

**Chapter 2: Unwanted to Unexpected**

"**Spell"**

"talking"

'thinking' (only if written from readers POV)

Story recap:

"What's this I thought I smelled something foul but it's only the little Weaslette." An all too familiar voice drawled from the compartments threshold. I looked up to see that standing there with his usual 'holier than thou' attitude was none other then Draco Malfoy.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

**Ginny's POV**

I didn't answer, what was the point? I felt completely numb to the world. And maybe if I ignored him he would go away.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

**Draco's POV**

I frowned when she didn't respond.

"What's the matter cat got your tongue?" Still no response. Now I was getting annoyed it was so easy to get a raise out of her brother. "Hey Weaslette I'm talking to you." She glanced up at me, her eyes were glazed as if the lights where on but nobody was home.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

**Ginny's POV**

So much for that idea. Apparently he was on the prowl for someone to torment. And I happened to be the lucky one he had found. Not for the first time in my life I cursed my vibrant red hair, it made me way too easy to spot.

"Well Weaslette, seeing as you grew up in that pig sty I'm surprised manners aren't a naturally occurring trait. So then I will just have to sit here and wait for your slow mind to remember your manners." With that he sat down across from me. Oh, this is just fuck'n great the fates seemed to be out to get me lately. First the love of my life discards me, now I have the _honor_ of listening to Draco Malfoy's rude and obnoxious comments all the way to Hogwarts. My life couldn't get any more miserab…

**BANG WHOOSH CRASH SHRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKKKKKK**

The train came to a sudden halt with a splitting halt. I was ejected from my seat an into Malfoy's lap. He grunted as I landed splayed across his chest. Once again I had spoken to soon. I looked up to see that my face was centimeters from his. Our lips were almost touching. I sat frozen staring at his lips for several seconds unable to move. He smirked.

"Well Weaslette if you wanted me so bad you could have just asked." I felt his hand sliding down my back.

"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF MY YOU PRICK!" I yelled shoving myself away from his chest as hard as I could.

"You're the one who jumped me, remember?"

"I DID NOT JUMP YOU, YOU SLIIMEY GIT! THE TRAIN…stopped," It suddenly sunk in that the train was no longer moving. The only other time this had happened was during my second year when the dementors had come on. I shivered at the memory of the coldness they had brought with them. Though I do have a pretty powerful potronous right now I can't seem to think of a happy memory, seeing as my happiest memories used to revolve around Harry. I took a deep breath and looked out the window.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

**Draco's POV**

Why had I just grabbed he like that? I shook my head trying to short my swirling thoughts. Must have been the impulse of having a girl suddenly pressed against my chest. She had felt so warm and comfortable pressed up again…NO stop thinking about that. I have more important things to think about like why the train had stopped. The only time I knew of in Hogwarts history that the train had been stopped was when the dementors had come on in my third year. By the look on the Weaslette's face she was thinking the same thing. I followed her gaze out the window. We were stopped in a dark forest. The trees were large with blackish trunks that intertwined high above us blocking the sunlight. I felt a shiver run down my spine. I didn't remember seeing this place on any of the other trips to Hogwarts. But at the same time this place was eerily familiar. Something felt very wrong. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks, if the train had simply stopped then there would have been a little screeching and maybe the girl standing looking out the window would have been jostled a little but definitely not thrown all the way across the compartment and into my lap. It suddenly all made sense the weird noises and the eerily familiar and very creepy forest.

"GINNY GET THE HELL AWAY FROM THE WINDOW NOW!"

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

**Ginny's POV**

I looked out into the forest, the dark trees giving me the creeps. Something felt off. This place, I was sure I had never seen it before in the six years I had been riding the Hogwarts Express. Where the hell are we? Something suddenly caught my attention. Barely visible in the seeping darkness of the woods something even blacker then the shadows moved. I leaned forward placing both of my hands on the glass, squinting my eyes trying to get a better look. There! Something pure black was swaying and creeping through the gloom. Something big and animal like. Something hairy and four legged. Something that looked suspiciously like a huge dog.

"GINNY GET THE HELL AWAY FROM THE WINDOW NOW!" Malfoy yelled from behind me. Looked up at him in shock. Had he just called me by my name.

**GGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

The feral cry set the hairs on the back of my neck straight on end. I turned slowly to look back out the window, my heart stopped. The black canine like thing wasn't alone. Red and green orbs shone all along the edge of the woods. The creature I had seen suddenly sprung forward and threw itself at the window of my compartment. I screamed as something grabbed me.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

**Cliffy yay^_^ Well I'm writing this in the drive down to Province Town in Cape Cod. Me and my family are going shopping for the day yay. So we are almost there so I'm stopping this chap. The hole train stopping in woods this was completely unplanned so anything could happen. ****J****I will hopefully have more for you later tonight or tommorow. Thanks for reading. Please Review. Comments and ideas apreciated. =:D Namine Chi**


	4. Chapter 3 Wolves vs weasels vs ferret

**AN: Sorry it too longer then planned to update. I haven't had that much time. Also some internet problems at our hotel ****L**** Please let me know what you think.**

**Namine Chi**

**The Good, the Bad, and those In-between**

**Chapter 3: Wolves Vs Weasels Vs Ferrets**

"**Spell"**

"talking"

'thinking' (only if written from readers POV)

Story so far

The feral cry set the hairs on the back of my neck straight on end. I turned slowly to look back out the window, my heart stopped. The black canine like thing wasn't alone. Red and green orbs shone all along the edge of the woods. The creature I had seen suddenly sprung forward and threw itself at the window of my compartment. I screamed as something grabbed me.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

**Ginny's POV**

I hit the ground tasting blood as I banged my lip in between my teeth and the rug. Something heavy was sprawled across me.

"Don't move a muscle Weasley." Malfoy hissed into my ear. I relaxed realizing that it was just him. I moved my eyes upward. We were sprawled on the floor of the hallway just behind the door of my compartment. Shards of glass littered to floor. My breath caught in my throat. Reflected on the surface of one of the larger shards was the huge black wolf like creature. A WEREWOLF!

The werewolf's front paws were placed on the edge of the window frame. It moved its head upward, its nose crinkling as it sniffed the air.

"Don't make a sound, it can't see us if neither of us move it might leave." Malfoy voice was strained. I held my breath hopping he was right.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

**Draco's POV**

I grabbed Weasley just as the wolf's body hit the glass. I pulled her with all my might. I ended sprawled on top of her in the hallway. I caught movement out of the corner of my eye and swore inwardly. The werewolf was standing on its haunches. It was easily 8 ft probably taller. I was jostled by a something under me.

"Don't move a muscle Weasley." I hissed into her ear, she relaxed. I could hear snuffling as the wolf tried to sniff us out.

"Don't make a sound, it can't see us if neither of us move it might leave." I muttered. I had no idea why I was trying to reassure this girl that we were safe because I knew we weren't. Werewolves could sniff out there prey up to 3 miles away. It wouldn't take long for him to sniff me out from less then 15 ft away. SHIT. I had hoped the mirror clone spell I had left in my room would fool him for longer. Then again this was Luscious Malfoy, the man who had been one of Voldamort's top men until recently. I had expected a dementor or two but not this this was over board for even him…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

A girls screams broke through my train of thought. Well there goes the being quiet idea. I looked down the train's hallway and saw Lavender Brown standing looking in the corridor starring in horror out the window of a compartment a couple down from the one I was currently outside of. Ginny knocked my off and sprinted to Lavender and grabbed her pulling her away from the compartment and clamping a hand over her mouth. I pushed myself to my feet, brushing dust off my clothes. Turning I looked toward the window. The wolf was gone.

"FUCK."

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

**Ginny's POV**

I grabbed Lavender, and clamped one of my hands over her mouth.

"Quiet, you idiot you just let everything with in a 100 yard radius know where we are. Do you want to di…?"

"FUCK" I turned to see Malfoy on his feet and racing towards us. He grabbed me and began hauling both me and Lavender to the door of out train car. "Wolf…gone…all of them…they must be regrouping…damn you…father." He was muttering nothing was making sense the only parts I got were that the werewolf was gone and that there were a lot more then just the one that had broken through the window. We reached the door. Malfoy let go of us to hurl open the door. By this time I was no longer silencing Lavender. I gasped; the rest of the train was gone. The connector had been torn from its socket. We were completely alone. Darkness surrounded the train. As the door slid open a clawed hand curled around it. The door was ripped from its hinges. An all too familiar figure appeared, dirty hair framing a ragged and scared face. Fenrir Greyback was hunched forward grinning at us.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

**Draco's POV**

Fenrir Greyback, the man was a disgrace to all wizards more so then any half blood or even some one with no magic blood could ever be. He was the filth of this world. And he was the last person I wanted to see right now, unless you counted my father. I felt my stomach knotting I had been right we had been sent _there. _The forest Greyback and his pack of blood thirsty mongrels used as a 'home'. My father had sent me to Bluudgrimm Forest.

"Hello Draco, it's been a while." He sneered.

"Not long enough if you ask me," I muttered under my breath.

"Draco, your father told me that he has a problem. See, he says you ran away from home and refuse to become a Death Eater." Stopped to flash a fanged smile at Ginny, I felt her flinch. "So he said that he would be sending you here for a little chat and that you had two choices: Choice one you listen to your father like a good boy and do as your told. Choice two we eat you," Once again he paused and looked Lavender and Ginny up and down and licked his lips. "Though he didn't say anything about any girlies so I guess that means we can do as we like with them." Lavender was sobbing, Ginny stood tall and glaring straight at Greyback. I had to admit she was brave though rather stupid.

"Lay one claw on me and you'll regret it fluffy." She snapped. Greyback blanched at being called fluffy. He growled and made a grab for her. She brought her arm back and slugged him in the nose.

"Why you little bitch." He grabbed her wrist and tried to pull her out of the train. Ginny grabbed me and we ended up once again in a pile only this time instead of sprawled across a rug we were laying on a dirt path. Greyback once again grabbed Ginny tugging her upward, once again she grabbed me. "I'll make you pay for that."

A high whistle pierced the air. Fenrir spun and looked upward. Crouching on top of the train car were two figures both wearing long black cloaks. Oh the is just freak'n great not only do we have to deal with werewolves but now we also have Death Eaters too. One of the figures reached up and pulled his hood back revealing a full head of red hair.

"Oi Greyback get your filthy hands off my sister."

"Charlie?!"

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

**Ginny's POV**

I stopped struggling and looked up in shock. Charlie? How did he get here? More importantly how did he know we were here? Especially since I didn't even know where here was. I felt Greyback release me.

"YOU!" He roared pointing one of his long clawed fingers accusingly at Charlie. "You're the bastard that's been causing so much trouble around here."

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," Charlie yelled back jumping down from the roof of the train. His tone almost joking. "

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

**Well that's all for now please review and let me know what you think, suggestions also appreciated. Reviews give me the motivation the write more often^_^ Namine Chi**


End file.
